


Forbidden Fruit

by MistressMNM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Attempted Rape, F/M, M/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMNM/pseuds/MistressMNM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incubus can never lay with a human male, just as a succubus can never lay with a human female. Naruto knows this, and yet there is something about this human male that he cannot ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

_"While forbidden fruit is said to taste  
sweeter, it usually spoils faster"  
-Abigail Van Buren_

All the rain in the world could not wash away the sins he had committed. Of course Naruto could do nothing about what he is forced to do and in his defense, he did it to survive. But still, the shame and regret he felt over his actions would never cease haunting him. Naruto breathed in deeply, the crisp air smelt of the rain that had fell from the heavens for the last hour or so and it calmed his nerves.

Life was not easy as an incubus.

He leapt from the open window, leaving behind his latest victim who was currently in a deep sleep, and landed on the ground four stories down. His innate need satisfied, Naruto winced as a personal need suddenly roared to life. He sighed and his fox-like tail, the only characteristic of his that marked him as a demon, began to twitch violently. He started down the street, taking a path that had become extremely familiar over the past four full moons.

He knew what he was feeling was wrong. After lying with a woman to feed his hunger, he should not have the urge to walk down this path towards the temptation that awaited him at the end.

Naruto slowed as the houses on either side of him were replaced with thick foliage and the street he walked on ended at the start of a worn dirt path to a small house that was hidden in the deep embrace of the forest. The monstrous desire within him grew stronger and he crept towards the window that was always kept open.

The soft, subtle scent of steel and sandalwood drifted through the air from the window and Naruto inhaled it, closing his eyes as the scent enveloped him. The aroma beckoned him closer to the dwelling and he obeyed, climbing through the window and into a cozy bedroom. Naruto's breath was stolen at the sight before him despite the fact that he found himself in this room every night.

He was the most beautiful creature Naruto had ever seen. The man was in bed, his arms curled around the stark white pillow that cradled his head. Coal black lashes curled and rested against lids that's were the color of the pale moon. The smooth skin begged to be worshipped and yet was too perfect to mar. Silky hair, the color of a raven's wing, was spread out against the pillow.

Naruto felt the burn of his craving within him and stifled it. He did not understand why he wanted this mortal man, but he could not allow himself to indulge.

Incubi only had intercourse with mortal women, leaving the mortal men for the succubi. Any incubus that lied with a mortal man would cease to exist once the coupling completed. Giving into temptation would kill him.

Reigning in the beast inside him that was ordering him to claim the symbol of perfection, Naruto silently swept closer to the bed, carefully perching on the edge, close to the angelic face of the man. He watched as the raven's eyelids fluttered gently and a soft smile settled over the incubus' lips.

"Dream well my sweet temptation" Naruto whispered.

Endless black eyes fluttered open sleepily and settled on the piercing azure that stared down at him. A soft sigh escaped the raven and he reached for the blonde demon. Naruto did not move, allowing the beautiful man to gently caress his cheek.

"I dream of you every night" the man whispered, his voice, like his eyes, filled with sleep. "Why do I dream of you?"

Naruto closed his eyes at the loving touch of the man, his body warming at the delicious contact. Being touched by this mortal affected him like nothing else. It was ecstasy. A heady mix of lust and longing. It was addictive and druggingly sweet. The raven continued his soft exploration, running slender, pale fingers over tanned cheek bones, faint scars, closed eyes, and parted lips.

"Don't you speak?" the raven asked softly.

Naruto opened his eyes and tenderly caught the hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a feather light kiss to the pale palm.

"Sleep" said Naruto, locking gazes with the raven.

Pale eyelids flickered as sleep draped over him like a throw rug, dragging him back to the land of slumber. The slim hand Naruto held went limp and the demon watched as the raven began to submit to sleep.

"Will you come again?" the raven murmured before the Sandman could take him.

"It would seem I can not stay away. You have bewitched me" the blonde sighed, stroking his fingers through the silken hair of the man. "I thought I was the tempter here, but it seems

I am the one being tempted. You haunt me at all hours of the day. I see you, hear you, smell you, and can not have you. To give in, to take you the way I want, would mean death."  
Naruto sat beside the slumbering raven for hours until the sun began to wake. Tearing himself from the prone form, Naruto made sure the man was tucked in snuggly before he left through the window.

"So this is where you disappear to little brother."

Naruto stiffened and turned to see a lithe blonde woman with cold, seductive blue eyes and a condescending smirk.

"Ino" he said, greeting the succubus stiffly.

She giggled maliciously, "What sort of naughty things have you been hiding? Who is she?"

"No one" Naruto grumbled in irritation as the female demon scuttled past him towards the window he just exited.

"Ino don't!" he protested, trying to snatch the devious female.

"What's wrong? I just want to-" Ino gasped mid-sentence at the sight beyond the window. The sight of the beautiful man curled in his bed, still caught in sleep's spell.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Ino breathed, lust and horror coloring her tone.

"Nothing" the blonde growled, "You know better than that."

Ino cocked her head, gaze still fixed on the mortal, "Why are you here then? How did you come across this one?"

Naruto mussed his golden spikes as his tail flicked agitatedly behind him, "I just saved him one night. It's nothing important."

"And yet you visit him while he sleeps to simply sit at his side?"

Naruto sighed, "Do not look into this for more than what it really is."

"And what is it Naruto? He is very attractive" Ino cooed, "I may just come visit him tomorrow night."

"Don't you dare" hissed the incubus, his deep sapphire eyes bleeding red.

Ino smirked, "Do you love this mortal?"

"You need a heart to love" replied the demon.

"No" she sniped, "You need a heart to breathe, not love."

Naruto snarled in anger at the raging emotions inside him that Ino was drawing out purposefully; hope, jealousy, possessiveness, anger, despair. Unable to handle it all, Naruto stalked away from the house, followed by the devious sex demoness. Both were silent as they traveled through the village towards the mountain side cave they retreated to during the day. Upon arriving, they sighted two other demons already curled up beside each other asleep.  
The blonde incubus moved towards his own little corner of the cave to welcome sleep, but he froze as a cold, slim hand gripped his arm.

"You know the consequences if you decide to give into the mortal, Naruto" Ino hissed.

"I know" barked the male.

Ino grinned as if she held the world in her claws, "Do you? I saw your face. Even if you don't love the mortal, you want him. Your desire for him is pathetically obvious."  
Naruto's lips curled in a snarl and he was about to reply but Ino continued speaking.

"But remember little brother. He is not for you. If anyone is going to be reaping the rewards from that mortal, it'll be me. I can fuck him. You can't."

With that said Ino left the incubus and settled down in a spot between the other two demons to rest.

Naruto sat with his back against the wall, but he could not sleep. Ino's words echoed in his head along with those amazing onyx eyes. He remembered the night nearly four full moons ago when he'd been on the hunt for a second victim to quell his hunger and instead stumbled across the current occupier of his thoughts.

_The night was still young and the air was heavy with the scent of dew. Barely sated from his first victim, Naruto left the slumbering woman and began searching for another. The incubus inhaled the cool night air and his senses suddenly were ambushed by a bitter smell that lingered nearby. A smell Naruto recognized instantly._

_Human blood_

_Following the scent, Naruto turned into a small gap between two houses and froze. A pale body was crumpled on the ground, limbs carelessly splayed, clothing torn from the body. The human reminded Naruto of a broken porcelain doll tossed aside once it'd served its purpose. Crimson blood streaked the pale skin and purple bruises littered most visible areas._

_Naruto tore his attention from the prone body and scanned the area for any signs of the person who had done this. No one was visible and the stench of blood covered any other scents in the alley. Naruto returned his gaze to the human. He was rather handsome. Pity he was dead._

_Naruto turned to leave when a soft, pleading groan reached his ears. He turned, his tail stiff with surprise, to see the male human twitching as though begging not to be left alone. Naruto cautiously made his way to the human and dropped to his knees beside him. He brushed a piece of hair the color of night tinged with blood from the mortal's face and ivory eyelids lifted to reveal the sparkling obsidian gems hidden beneath. Naruto sucked in a deep breath at the wonder and need reflected in those eyes and he couldn't bear to see such humanity after he'd committed such heinous acts._

_He began to stand, deciding he'd rather risk alerting another human, when he heard something that ceased all movement and thought._

" _D-Don't go angel" rasped the broken man._

_Naruto stared in bewilderment. Angel? No one had ever thought of him as an angel. Demon? Yes_

_Hellion? Yes_

_But an angel? Never_

_The incubus returned to the human's side hesitantly and peered down into the eyes glazed over with shock and pain._

_The human cracked a small smile through his bruised lips, "I knew I w-wasn't alone. You're beautiful."_

_Naruto said nothing and instead gently moved to cradle the man in his arms. Standing, Naruto started towards the nearest house with a light shining behind a window. He stiffened as the man snuggled into the embrace and pressed a whisper soft kiss to the demon's firm jaw._

" _Thank you a-angel" he murmured falling unconscious._

_Feeling warmer than he should, Naruto tightened his hold on the dark-haired man and climbed the steps to the door of a lit house._

_The blonde carefully set the man down in front of the door and stepped over him to knock on the wood. The booming raps triggered a dog within the house to howl the arrival of a visitor and Naruto moved away swiftly, melting into the darkness to observe what happened._

_Seconds after he'd left the mortal, the door opened and a silver-haired man poked his head out. He gaped at the broken body before turning into the house and returning with a petite brunette with a scar slashed across his nose. Naruto only stayed long enough for the medical help to arrive for the man he'd saved before he slunk off into the shadows, back towards the cave._

Naruto sighed as he curled into himself. Back then he'd thought he had washed his hands of the human, but it had only been six days before he had stumbled across the man's open window. It was then that Naruto had begun his nightly visits. It was then that Naruto had developed his obsession.

* * *

The moon had reached its highest point and in the cloudless sky it reigned over the small village, dimly lighting the open town and casting the woods into darkness. In a cottage built shallowly in the woods, a young man sat up in his bed, the quilt drawn round his shoulders to hide his lean frame from the chilly wind that blew from the open window. Dark eyes were staring unseeingly at the wall across from the bed, unable to drift off to sleep like they normally did.

Suddenly the window was opened wider and a gleeful, pale face appeared, cold blue eyes sweeping across the dark room. A willowy, feminine body followed the face as the woman climbed through the window and the man frowned at the blatant act of breaking and entering.

The woman straightened once in the room and fluidly shook her pale blonde hair from her eyes. She ran her slim hands over her body, wiping any dust or dirt that clung to her skin tight dress.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ino turned around in surprise to see the dark-haired man awake in his bed, glaring at her with something akin to disbelief and disgust.

Overcoming her shock, Ino's lips curled up in a seductive smile and she slithered closer to the bed, "Why, I've come to make all your wildest dreams come true."

"Get out" the man drawled, returned his gaze to the patch of plain wall.

Ino growled like a lioness denied her prey. No man had ever rejected her. It was unheard of for a human man to deny a succubus.

"Are you sure" she purred, stalking closer to the bed, "I could make you feel better than you have ever felt before."

"Not interested" the man replied, not bothering to look back at the strange woman.

Something in the blonde succubus cracked and she pounced onto the human, her fingers curling painfully into his shoulders and her knees pinning his waist in place. She locked eyes with him and he felt the fight drain from him as sleep forced its way into his mind.

The raven went limp beneath the succubus' clutches and she giggled darkly, running a hand down the man's clothed chest.

"So perfect" she purred, her fingers tracing the hidden muscles that stiffened even in his sleep.

The cloth was torn from the man's torso, revealing flawless, pale skin to the greedy eyes of the demon. Ino ran her hands down the smooth chest and through the light smattering of dark hair that dusted the creamy expanse of skin. Her hands curled around the loose sweatpants and those were torn off, joining the shirt on the floor.

Ino eyed the exposed body hungrily. Having physical sex with humans was so much more satisfying than the dream fucking they were supposed to perform.

Ice cold hands reached for the limp cock that was nestled in between hard, pale thighs and began to stroke it. As the flesh began to throb and harden, Ino licked her lips in anticipation. There was only one thing better than having a hard prick in her hand prepared to pleasure her, and that was having a randy and willing man participating in her pleasure. She stared at the closed eyes and relaxed features of the unconscious man.

Beggars can't be choosers.

Finally having teased the male's prick to full length, Ino lifted her skirt and settled on top of the man's groin. She ran her own hands over her clothed body, teasing her skin to further enflame her desire. She grinded her hips down against the inert man's and moaned wantonly as her hands cupped her breasts and fondled them roughly. She kept her gaze on the human beneath her.

He was hers now.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto hissed his voice cold enough to freeze the white hot sun.

Ino turned to see the incubus standing just inside the window, blue eyes turned blood red and fury rolling off him. The succubus shivered at the murderous and bloodthirsty look on her fellow demon and she swallowed thickly.

"F-Feeding, what does it l-look like?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" growled the male demon, claws sharpening and fangs visible through the snarl that curled his lips.

Not waiting for a response, Naruto appeared beside the bed in the blink of an eye and sunk his claws into the succubus' thick hair. Naruto pulled her off the human and threw her to the ground. Knowing better than to try and fight an enraged incubus, Ino tried to escape through the window, but Naruto wanted proper retribution. He latched onto her arm, claws sinking into her flesh, and spun her to face him, nose to nose.

"Did you really think I'd let you go? I warned you Ino" he snarled dangerously, "Now you pay."

**(Graphic Mutilation Begins Here)**

He threw Ino to the ground again and covered her body with him to ensure she would not move. The female bucked fearfully, trying to flee, but she knew from the bloodthirsty look in those haunting red eyes that she'd never escape.

Naruto leaned own, his lips brushing her ear, "He is mine and if I find you anywhere near him again, I will skin you alive, tearing bit by bit of the skin from your body until you are begging for death."

He moved back and pinned her with the same bewitching stare she'd used on the human. Instead of bringing her sweet unconsciousness, Ino found she was a wake and lucid but could not move. Naruto slid off her body and tore her skirt so her naked sex was visible. Standing, Naruto disappeared from the room and deeper into the house, leaving Ino on the floor with her mind racing over what punishment the incubus would deliver.

After several terrifying moments of torturing herself with dark, painful thoughts of her punishment, the blonde demon returned, a gleaming knife in his hands. He smirked down at Ino and knelt by her open legs.

"I will not kill you tonight" Naruto murmured, running the blunt end of the blade down the woman's cheek, "However you will forever regret you actions."

The knife slid down from Ino's cheek to her breast bone, over her stomach, and paused just below her navel. Eyes the color of ice chips widened at the feel of the blade and a muffled whimper escaped the succubus.

"You need sex for food" Naruto continued, spreading Ino's thighs wider, "Not for pleasure. The pleasure is just a fortunate bonus that you have taken advantage of."

The knife gleamed wickedly in the moonlight that streamed in from the open window and Naruto brought it to the junction between Ino's legs.

"Rape is one of the most horrendous crimes a demon can commit. We are meant to take our food from their dreams, not their unwilling bodies" the incubus growled, running the smooth side of the blade over Ino's lower lips. "I will ensure that you will never have the urge to violate another human like you tried to violate mine."

Naruto reached down and spread the woman's pussy lips, revealing her gaping opening and the tiny bulb that created much pleasure; he slashed the knife over that bit of flesh.

Tears pooled in icy eyes as Ino's unmoving mouth fought to release the screams clawing at her throat. Not bothering to stem the blood flowing from the injury, Naruto wiped the knife clean on the woman's dress before setting it aside. He stood, sneering down at the frozen succubus who had undergone a female circumcision before bending to lift her. He leapt through the window and left the woman's body out on the street, not really caring what happened to her.

**(Graphic Mutilation Ends)**

Climbing back into the house, Naruto felt his rage and aggression ebb away at the sight of _his_ stunning human lying nude in bed like an angel sleeping on a cloud. The blonde was forever grateful that he had gotten to the cottage before Ino had completed the rape. No one deserved to be taken forcefully like that.

Gently, Naruto covered the petite, naked beauty with a blanket before placing a hand on his cool, pale forehead. Slowly, the human's eyes fluttered open and rested on the demon knelt beside the bed. Silence settled over the two males as they stared at each other; onyx eyes locked onto eyes that were ruby red. Naruto felt the last of his fury disappear and his eyes returned to their bold blue. Unhurriedly, the human sat up, making sure the blanket covered his bare waist, and Naruto licked his lips nervously.

"Who are you?" the human asked.

The incubus swallowed thickly, "My name is Naruto."

The raven rolled dark eyes, "And what does that mean to me? It still doesn't tell me who you are."

Naruto's lips turned up a bit at the sarcasm that made the beautiful man less like an angel and more like a playful sprite. The blonde bowed his head slightly, "I am but a simple incubus and nothing more."

The mortal raised a dark brow, "Incubus? A sex demon."

Naruto nodded his affirmation and the darker male crossed his arms, "Then what are doing coming here every night?"

A light blush colored Naruto's cheeks, "I'm not sure myself."

"I assume you only want one thing."

Blue eyes widened, "No! Not at all! Besides, I am not allowed to. To sleep with a male would mean death for me."

"So then why do you come?" the raven asked.

Naruto sighed and slumped over as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I truly do not know. I admit I have some attraction to you, but that can not be all that draws me to come here every night" he said softly, his tail flicking behind him restlessly. "Ever since I found you passed out I can not stop seeking you out."

"That was you?" the human interrupted.

Naruto nodded and the other man nodded, "Then I owe my life to you."

Naruto shook his head, "It does not matter human; I could not have left you there."

"Sasuke"

Naruto cocked his head, "Pardon?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled, "I have wondered what your name was for many moons."

"So" Sasuke said, "Who was the crazy woman who was here before?"

Naruto's expression instantly darkened as he felt his fury return, "Her name is Ino. She is a succubus who enjoys taking her pleasure no matter if she is denied or not."

"And what happened to her?"

Blue eyes flashed red for a second, "I took care of it."

A shiver slid down Sasuke's spine at the possessive, bloodthirsty look on the demon's face. He was glad he wasn't awake to see what had become of the woman who almost raped him.

An uncomfortable silence settled over both males as Sasuke continued to examine the enigma that was Naruto who would not meet his eyes. Sasuke did not understand why this demon, who could have any woman he wanted, would come at night to watch him for hours before leaving only to return the next night. The raven could only think of one reason as to why the demon would come but Naruto denied it.

Suddenly Naruto stood his gaze on the window, "I must leave. I understand if you do not want me to return."

Sasuke frowned as the blonde began climbing through the window, "Naruto."

The incubus paused and looked over at the darker man, "Yes?"

"Will you come tomorrow if I ask?"

Naruto smiled beatifically, "Of course."

* * *

Naruto woke the next morning when a sharp jab hit his side. Sapphire eyes flew open and hesitated when they saw the two incubi staring down at him. Besides Ino, Naruto stayed in the cave with two other incubi, Gaara and Neji, both of whom were glaring down at him heatedly.  
"You broke the law, Naruto" Neji hissed, pale opal eyes narrowed in cold fury.

"L-Law?" the blonde demon questioned, sitting up so he didn't feel so vulnerable with the two others looming over him.

"The law of the coven" Gaara snarled in his deathly calm voice, "Neither a succubus nor an incubus can ever bring harm to another without punishment. And the punishment is death."

Naruto scrambled to his feet, the many laws and rules of the coven of demons flying about in his mind as he tried to remember. Neji lashed out and grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"The only reason you live now is because the coven allots you one night to repent. For what you did to Ino, you should die now" the brunette growled.

"Get out" Gaara said, "Be back by dawn to die and if you run we will find you."

The red headed incubus set Naruto free from Neji's chokehold, and the blonde took off into the night, his mind racing. Of course there were consequences for his violent actions against Ino, but he had forgotten. He forgot everything that night except for the righteous fury that raced through him after witnessing Ino violating Sasuke the way she did. Sighing, Naruto tucked his hands in the pockets of the trousers he wore and walked down from the cave and into the village. He knew where his feet were taking him and by the time he reached the open window there was a feeling of immense relief settled in his chest. He was so tired of living his life as he always did, taking his energy from the subconscious minds of women and then being dragged out here and staring at the one human he wanted but could not have.

He was ready for it to end.

"Naruto?"

The demon peered into the open window to see the bedroom was empty, but a soft glow was coming from the open door. He climbed through the window and crept out of the bedroom and into a cozy sitting area.

Sasuke was seated in front of a roaring fire, a glass of wine cradled in his hand and his dark eyes on the dancing flames in the fireplace. Naruto stood in the doorway for a moment, observing the man; his pale face illuminated and his eyes blacker than the night.

"Sit" Sasuke ordered, not taking his eyes off the fire.

Naruto did as he was told, taking a seat on the ivory carpet beside the Uchiha. Neither of them said anything for a long while, the stillness broken only when Sasuke took sips from his wineglass.

Finally, the raven tore his gaze from the fire and turned it onto the blonde demon that was beginning to feel the effects of not feeding.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing" replied Naruto, curling his knees into his chest and resting his chin atop them.

"And I should believe that?" Sasuke sneered, taking in the chalky complexion that had replaced the incubus' tan as well as the way his lips and hands were trembling softly.

"I'm fine" Naruto said.

"Liar"

The blonde closed his eyes as the soft tenor flowed over him and the emotions he shouldn't have been feeling were released from the cage he had shoved them in.

"Tell me" the voice said.

"My brothers plan to kill me in the morning" Naruto murmured.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, his tone not revealing any emotion.

"I broke the laws when I attacked Ino for what she did to you" Naruto explained, "When one demon injuries another with malicious intent, the penalty is death."

Sasuke didn't say anything after that. He took a long pull from his wineglass and then set it down. He laced his fingers together and propped his elbows on his knees, his gaze staring at the carpet unseeingly.

Naruto was uncomfortable now, unsure what he was doing with this human he did not know but was obsessed with after having confessed he was doing to be murdered by his coven. It seemed as though Sasuke did not care.

Slowly, Naruto stood from where he was seated and stared down at the inky black hair he wanted to run his fingers through before turning back to the bedroom, intent on leaving.

"So you're just going to let them kill you?"

Naruto froze, his hand fisting on the doorknob at the harsh, condescending tone that Sasuke used with him.

"What do you want me to do Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to face the Uchiha, "If I run, it would only be a matter of time until they find me. If I fight back I would only cause the others to join the hunt."

Sasuke stood and set his empty wineglass down on the fireplace mantel. He moved towards the demon and stood in front of him, so close, Naruto could smell the wine on his breath.

"Let me do it" Sasuke whispered huskily.

"Wh-What?"

The raven slid a finger down the baby soft cheek of the incubus, "You told me that you were obsessed with me. You told me that if an incubus slept with a man they die. Let me do it."

"Sasuke, you're drunk. You don't know what you're asking" Naruto frowned.

"I do know what I'm asking. I'm asking you to give me a chance to make it up to you" Sasuke replied. "It is my fault you are in trouble with the others. At least let me give you what you want."

Naruto was quiet, staring deep into those endless eyes, contemplating what the human was saying. Goddess knows Naruto wanted nothing more than to be bound to Sasuke for that one moment of pure bliss. But could he do it?

It was suicide.

Pale hands cupped tanned cheeks and lips met in a single, breathless moment. All thoughts and doubts ceased to exist and the two bodies pressed together in search of pleasure and release. Lips and tongues dancing in the timeless act of passion, the two men stumbled into the bedroom, clothes dropping like bread crumbs in their wake. Hands roved over skin, memorizing each inch they could reach as the flames of passion ruled their actions.

The raven pushed the demon onto the bed and stared lustfully at the beautiful body spread out before him. A soft blush dusted the demon's skin and blue eyes darkened to almost black at the blatant perusal the mortal gave. The raven covered the demon's body with his own, body parts aligning like two puzzle pieces and sending pure pleasure through their nerves as their bodies woke and heated with excitement. Lips met again and the petite human shuddered as the demon's allure began to wash over him, drawing him deeper into the dark depths of his lust.

The heat between their bodies was becoming unbearable as the pushed and groped, desperate to feel as much as they could. Their groins rocked against each other and it was slowly becoming too much. The lust was driving them both to the brink of insanity and they had to do something. Sweat slid over taunt, lean muscles, making their bodies slick and easier to grind against. Their breathing was heavy and interrupted by breathy moans and husky groans. It felt so good, and yet there was he constant feeling that what they were doing was wrong.

Forbidden fruit is always sweeter, but it does not come without its consequences.

Desperate to finally have what he has wanted for many full moons, the demon continued to lave the gorgeous human with attention despite the fact he could feel his energy waning. It was becoming painful to breathe, his muscles protested with each movement, and his vision was dimming ever so slightly.

As though sensing his lover's predicament, the mortal lifted his lips from the incubus' throat and stroked tanned thighs open. His digits wandered over the forbidden terrain that no other being has ever touched and he slowly entered the demon. Gasping moans filled the air as the demon began to experience a pleasure unlike any other. If this was what it felt like to be loved by a man, he prayed he was reborn as a woman in his next life.

Urging the raven on, the incubus stroked the smooth skin he had fantasized for so long, frantic to be taken and claimed by the beautiful human kneeling between his legs. Understanding the unspoken plea the raven lifted the blonde's hips, spreading the firm flesh hiding the puckered entrance, and delved deep inside of the demon.

Ecstasy.

Pure, unadulterated bliss flowed through both males. The demon was being given the most illicit pleasure known to his kind and finally understood why it was not allowed. No incubus would ever feed the proper way if they knew what awaited them from intercourse with a man. He shuddered and whimpered in the raven's arms as he was breached continuously, each time bringing the mortal deeper inside the demon and sending both males into convulsions of complete ecstasy. Lips met sloppily as the brunette leaned forward, anxious to take as much of the blonde as he could. He could see the affect their coupling was having on the incubus. While his expression was one of a man who was shown a piece of heaven, the demon was unnaturally pale and his luminescent azure eyes were glazed over in fatigue. The smaller of the males continued his thrusts as the blonde urged him on, both feeling the curling in their groins that signaled their completion. The incubus felt his orgasm approach along with the inevitable consequence for giving into temptation. He reached up and drew the raven's lips to his, smothering both of their cries as they reached their peak. The demon sighed as he felt the essence of his lover fill him while his own seed covered their stomachs.

"Naruto" Sasuke sighed, pulling out of the demon.

"Shh" the blonde muttered, wrapping his arms around the human, "Just sleep Sasuke."

The brunette snuggled into the crook of Naruto's arm and the demon pressed a kiss into the downy soft hair of his lover. Feeling his life draining, Naruto closed his eyes and forced Sasuke into a deep sleep. The raven's breathing evened out and Naruto closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of the amazing man in his arms.

"Thank you Sasuke."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke to an empty bed, disappointed and relieved at the same time. He had wanted to see the demon one last time, but was glad he did not wake to a lifeless body. Sighing, Sasuke slid from his bed, intent on carrying on with his life as Naruto would have wanted him to.

Nearby, Gaara and Neji stared down distastefully at the cold, unresponsive body of the demon that had once been their brother. The blonde incubus was curled at the base of an old tree, the roots cradling his prone body like a mother would an infant. The demon had died as bare as he was born, but a faint grin curled his lips.

Yes forbidden fruit was the sweetest fruit, but it did come with its penalties. But sometimes, it was worth it.


End file.
